


Don't Leave

by Willow_River



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_River/pseuds/Willow_River





	Don't Leave

Hazy twilight descended on the Shrouded Isles. Gregor was walking Dont home while the pigbat nervously kept checking the sky.

“Gregor, it’s going to rain soon. You don’t have to come all the way home with me.”

“It’s fine,” the boy in red assured her. “I used to sleep outside all the time. I’m used to getting wet.”

“But I’d feel bad if you got sick. At least stay at my place until the storm blows over. It won’t be safe to take the boat.”

"Hmm, I guess you've got a point. Alright, a sleepover sounds like fun!"

The rain started falling right about when they landed on Ishir. The pair ran towards the little house just outside town where Dont lived. They were both quite damp, but not drenched.

“Oh, I think the pasties are done,” Dont said, transforming and floating over to her oven. She pulled out a tray that held four large pasties. They smelled amazing. “Do you want one, Gregor? It’ll help you warm up until we dry. This one doesn’t have any meat in it.”

“Oh, thanks, Dont!” Gregor happily took the pastry and took a seat on the floor by the bed.

Dont taught Gregor the basics of making biscuits. They spent time talking, trading stories, and eventually were laying on the floor beside each other, staring up at the ceiling and trying not to fall asleep.

“Gregor, you know you’re my best friend, right?”

“Aw, thanks, Dont.” The boy went quiet suddenly.

Dont sat up, ears twitching in concern. “Gregor? Something wrong?”

“Hey, Dont, can you promise me something?” His voice was on the edge of cracking. “Can you be my friend forever? No leaving me behind or anything?”

The pigbat regarded the boy for a moment. He was refusing to blink, staring straight up as if trying to fight off tears. She gave him a gentle smile.

“Sure, Gregor. Cross my heart and hope to die.”

The boy finally looked at her again, smiling. “Thanks, Dont.”


End file.
